Is she going to be Ok?
by XDeathsTouch
Summary: Kagome is hurt really bad and Inuyasha takes her to the hospital. Miroku is a mute and Sango and Miroku are going out. ...Boy do I suck at summaries...anyway please read and rieview. SPoh and this is my fist story on fanfiction...the other two are my frie


Is she going to be Ok?

Hi this is me, this is NOT the person who wrote "One piece stuck in an elevator" or the other one those were my friend's stories. This Is MY STORY! OS hope yall like.

NarutosGirl52: No I do not own Inuyasha

It was the day of the grand opening of the new mall that they built in the town of Kassasaki.

"Wow look at this.This is the most beautiful mall in the world." Kagome said walking in and out of many stores.

"It's just a mall it's no diffrent from the one we go to all the time." Inuyasha looked up at the sky. When he looked forward he saw Kikyo walking twords them.

"Hello Inuyasha."Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and pushed Kagome out of the way.

"Kagome! Why did you do that Kikyo?" Inuyasha helped Kagome off of the floor.

"...no one can have you but me..." Kikyo walked off into the distance.

"Inuyasha, who is that girl?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face."It's nobody let's go." Inuyasha held Kagome's arm and took her to the next store.

"Hey, guys"

"Miroku, Sango what are you doing here?'' Kagome saw Inuyasha come out of the store looking for Miroku since they were best friends.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Sango had a milkshake in her hands.

"Well, obviously I'm here for the grang opening of this mall. " Kagome said all hapily and shit.

With Inuyasha.

"..." Miroku was a mute he didn't talk but he still was a pervert looking at the ladies.

"grin.'' Miroku looked down at their butts.

"Miroku, I met Kikyo at the mall early today." Miroku had a ' What?' look on his face.

Miroku looked outside of the glass window looking at Sango and Kagome.

Inuyasha could tell what he was trying to say, ' Go and tell her.'

(With the girls)

"Sango, I haven't seen you since last moth, how have you been?" Kagome said and looked at Sango.

"it's been nice, Miroku asked me to be his girlfriend." Sango started to blush.

"OMG! That is so cool." Kagome screamed.

Kagome saw Inuyasha stare at her, she gave him a smile and a wave.

.Back to Miroku and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down to the floor and said, "No,I couldn't."

(Three nights later)

(a/n it's just Kagome and Inuyasha.)

"Kagome.?"

"Yeah."

"Can I tell you something?" Inuyasha came close to Kagome.

."WAIT! I have to get something in the car."

Kagome walks out the door and...CRASH!.

"What?" Inuyasha ran to the open door to see none other than...Kagome on the floor and a car speeding away

"KAGOME!"Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side and she had blood all over her body.

"Kagome I have to take you to the Hospital fast ok'' Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and took her to the Hospital as fast as he could.

"..."Kagome lay cold in Inuyasha's arms, death breathing down her neck.

"Kagome hold on."Inuyasha opened the door to the Hospital and ran to the front desk.

"What happened to her?"the lady at the desk said and called for a strecher.

"I don't know,she went to get something in her car and I heard a car screach outside and when I went outside the car was speeding off and kagome was on the floor."

Inuyasha said as he saw the stretcher coming.

The people came and picked up Kagome and put her on the strecher."Ok, Sir, I think you need to wait outside"

"No,I'm staying with her." Inuyasha ran with the strecher and followed them into the emergency room.

When they finally finished operating on Kagome.She was in another room with only Inuyasha in it holding her hand.

Sango came in the room and slammed the door behind her hitting Miroku in the face."Inuyasha what happened?" Sango said with water forming in her eyes by seeing her best friend motionless.

"I dont't know,She went to get something in her car and I heard a car screach outside and when I went outside the car was speeding off and kagome was on the floor."

"Is she going to be ok?" Miroku said.

"Miroku, was that you?" Sango was very surprised to see Miroku talk for the first time...in her life.

"Yeah,So is she going to be ok?" Miroku looked down at Kagome and was very sad, he looked like he was about to cry.

"I don't know..." Inuyasha trailed off into the distance thinking.

"I hope she will." Sango started to cry silently.

"Everything is going to be ok." Miroku embraced her with a hug making her blush.

Inuyasha stayed quiet for the night until the doctor came in and said,"She is going to be ok,but she will have to stay over for a few days." the doctor took her tempature and she was a little better than before.

"Kagome...please wake up." Inuyasha started to cry seeing Kagome lay there still.

Hi if you want to hear ch.2 than you better reiview.(SP)


End file.
